Joe Higashi
Joe Higashi is a Muay Thai Kickboxer and a good friend of the Bogard Brothers Terry and Andy in the Fatal Fury video game series. Story Pre-Fatal Fury Joe Higashi was born somehwere in Japan, as he came of age, he traveled to Thailand to learn Muay Thai. Once he was allowed to fight in Muay thai professionally, he fought in many Muay Thai Fights, one of these professional fights was between him and another Muay Thai fighter Hwa Jai, Joe defeated Hwa Jai and became the champion. Fatal Fury Sometime after he became Muay Thai Champion, he receives an invitation to a deadly martial arts tournament called the "King of Fighters" which was taking place in an American city of South Town, Joe heads to South Town where he meets and befriends Terry Bogard and Andy Bogard respectfully. During the tournament, Joe would once again be fighting Hwa Jai and defeats him again. Soon after the tournament was won by Terry, Joe and Hwa Jai made up and became friends. They head back to Thailand together and train their art as training partners. Fatal Fury 2 Joe receives another invitation to another King of Fighters tournament, this time held under the leader of a underworld syndicate named Wolfgang Krauser Von Stroheim. Joe ventures to Europe to meet up with Terry, Andy and Mai Shiranui. The 4 fighters fought hard, but it would be Terry that would defeat Krauser. Joe goes back to Thailand to carry on his very own legend. Fatal Fury 3 Joe receives a letter from Terry, telling him about the ancient scrolls which hold a mysterious power he heads to South Town where he meets the Bogards and their friends as they try to keep Jin Chonshu and Jin Chonrei from getting their hands on it, but as they venture into South Town, hey hear about Geese Howard (thought to have been killed in the original King of Fighters tournament) is also looking for the anicent scrolls for his own benefit. The fighters eventually defeat the Jin brothers and Geese to defend their city and protect the scrolls. Personality Joe Higashi is loud, wild and a bit arrogant (Much like his Street Fighter counterpart Adon who Joe might be modeled after). However, out of the fighter's ring he is very cheerful as it got him many friends (mainly the Bogards), though Joe's hot-headed attitude can at times get him into trouble with some people (mainly Mai who he doesn't like). Sometimes, during the fight he has a tendancy to egg his opponent on (like pulling down his shorts to reveal his rear). Powers During his training, Joe has learned to harness many powers. The power of the wind and the power of fire. He eventually learns how to create tornados with his uppercut (E.G. Hurricane Uppercut, Screw uppercut) and even create fire from his knees (E.G. Tiger Kick), along with wind and fire, he has also trained his fists to be thrown in a extremely rapid fashion with his TNT Punch. His moves have proven him in battle. Sprites Category:Characters Category:Male Characters